Dr. Gross received the American Chemical Society "Field and Franklin" Award at the Spring ACS meeting in Anaheim, California (March 20-24, 1999). He delivered the Award Lecture "Probing Isomers and Interactions in Biomolecules One Mass Spectrometrist's Journey into Biology". A symposium followed in his honor and included lectures by: R.G. Cooks (Purdue), R. Caprioli (Vanderbilt), A. Marshall (Florida State), F.W. McLafferty (Cornell), N.M.M. Nibbering (University of Amsterdam), D. Russell (Texas A&M), K. Tomer (NIEHS), and C.L. Wilkins (Arkansas).